


"And On Wednesday-"

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, every ship deserves something like this, no smut but it's the main topic so, people being happy and having fun in their relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: A bit of post-coital fluffiness





	"And On Wednesday-"

There wasn’t a muscle in his body that wasn’t loose, completely relaxed. No chance that he’d be going anywhere even if he’d wanted to, and why would he? He was already in his favorite place- strewn across Kevin’s torso like a particularly shit blanket, tail secure around the other man’s thigh and nose pressed up under his chin. 

“We have _got_ to do this more often.” Argit’s purring was all but drowned out by Kevin’s chuckle as he plopped an arm over the alien’s hips.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a smile, “I didn’t realize our sex life was so lacking.”

“Not _lacking_ ,” Argit replied, “we just don’t do it enough.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m thinking a twice daily schedule could work.” Kevin laughed again, this time snorting with enough force to jostle the two of them.

“Oh do you now?” For a moment Argit was tempted to move, just lift himself up enough to look down at Kevin, but no. No, Kevin was too solid, and warm, and smelled too good.

“We make our own schedules, we could fit it in.”

“Hedgehog, babe, I love you to death-” Kevin’s free hand came up to tease at the fur behind his ear, “-but I am not fucking you twice a day on the regular.”

“Oh come on…” Giving his best puppy eyes Argit let out a whine, but Kevin just shook his head.

“No, it’s a slippery slope. First we’re fucking twice a day and next thing you know we’d never leave the bedroom.” Argit huffed halfheartedly.

“Okay,” he said, “but what if we add locations to the schedule? Monday morning: bedroom. Monday night: kitchen table.” Immediately Kevin burst into laughter and this time he didn’t stop.

“Argit! No!”

“Tuesdays we just spend entirely in your car.”

“That is not the point!” Still shaking with laughter, he tightened his grip. “There _is_ shit I’d like to get done in life besides sleeping with you!” Argit snorted and finally shoved himself onto his elbows, muzzle splitting with a toothy, playful grin. That was an attitude that simply _couldn’t_ be allowed.

“Bet I can change your mind.” Dark eyes shining and with a grin to match his partner’s, Kevin nestled his hand in Argit’s mane and gently butted their foreheads together.

“Well if you _have_ to…”

“Oh, _I do_.” The grip of his tail tightening Argit pulled away enough to nip at an ear, sliding a hand down the human’s chest and purring in unison with the soft, pleased noises Kevin made in response.

“Then _please_ don’t let me stop you.”


End file.
